


She's Still There

by webofdreams89



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: s01e16 Failsafe, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/pseuds/webofdreams89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been two weeks since they woke from the failed team exercise and Artemis hasn’t been able to stop thinking about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Still There

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr prompt from anon: young justice prompt: after the events of failsafe, artemis and m'gann talk about why it was artemis' death that caused m'gann to lose control. lots of cuddles and kisses

It’s been two weeks since they woke from the failed team exercise and Artemis hasn’t been able to stop thinking about it.  People, like Green Arrow, have probably noticed, but no one has said anything.  Not even her mom, who just held her as she cried despite the fact that Artemis couldn’t actually talk about what she was going through.  Or at least couldn’t bring herself to.

When she takes the time to think about it, she’s aware just how badly her teammates had taken it all too.  No amount of therapy with Black Canary can erase the things they saw, terrible, unimaginable things. 

It doesn’t matter that it hadn’t been real.  At night when she is in bed with the covers drawn to her chin, Artemis can still feel the alien weapon vaporizing her, skin humming and on fire before there is nothing.

M’gann, though, she seems to be taking it the worst. 

Guilt is etched into her every movement.  She can’t look anyone in the eye, barely speaks unless spoken to.  Artemis tries a few different times to coax M’gann into some sort of conversation, but it never goes very well. 

Still, M’gann is her best friend, so Artemis hasn’t given up.

She finds M’gann in the kitchen.  She’s subdued, moving slowly for M’gann, but at least she’s out of her room.  That means more to Artemis than most anything. 

“Hey,” Artemis says as she enters the room, watching M’gann startle and slop batter down the front of her apron. 

“Hi, Artemis,” she replies, grabbing a rag to wipe herself off.  An excuse not to look up.

Artemis frowns, then takes a few steps closer, not stopping until she’s close enough that M’gann has no excuse but to look up. 

“You’ve been avoiding me,” she says quietly.

“I’ve been avoiding everyone,” M’gann mumbles.  Which, yeah, isn’t exactly a lie.  But she’s been avoiding Artemis _more_.  Artemis tells her as much.

“What do you want me to say?” M’gann asks, exasperation leaking into her voice.  Finally, emotion. 

“Something.  Anything,” Artemis says, voice quietly.  “I was there.  I know what happened that day.  What happened because I died!”

M’gann’s eyes are wide and shining with tears, but she’s looking at Artemis now.  “I lost control,” M’gann admits.  “I lost control because you died.  Because…”

She’s quiet then, looks like she’s said too much, and Artemis doesn’t like it at all. 

Artemis raises her hand, cups the side of M’gann’s face, and asks, “Because why, M’gann?”

Artemis bites her lip, watches the way M’gann’s eyes flicker down to study them, and she makes a decision, leaning forward.  She stops when their mouths are an inch away from each other and M’gann is sucking in a sharp breath.

“Because I’m in love with you,” she whispers, then surging forward to close the space.

Artemis has been dreaming about this for months, since they first met.  And it’s better, so much better, than anything Artemis could have ever come up with in her head. 

It’s so sweet the way M’gann looks at her when they finally pull away, nervous and hopeful.

“I love you too,” Artemis says, a small smile tugging at her lips.  Her hand is still buried in M’gann’s hair and she’s looking forward to leaning in to kiss her again.  M’gann beats her to it.

 


End file.
